


Goodbye...For Now

by nafeefajaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafeefajaz/pseuds/nafeefajaz
Summary: Another Drarry breakup.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Goodbye...For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how this was.

"I need to talk to you guys," Hermione Granger informed her group of friends as she sat down by the side of the Black Lake. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sitting next to each other with Blaise Zabini sitting across from the 'secret' couple. Everyone turned their attention to the bright witch as she settled down.

Heaving a deep sigh, Hermione opened her mouth, "Ron and Seamus just spoke to me on the way here, regarding all the problems that has been going on in our year," she left her gaze to linger a bit longer on Draco and Harry. Harry let out a deep sigh in resignation. 

These past few months it has been hard on the Eighth Year students even after the Battle ended and everyone tried to heal, which was successful from September until Yule but since the start of the new year it has not been so good. Relationships formed between the redeemed Death Eaters and the youth from the Light Side. Even if the students accepted them as friends if not reluctantly, the teachers had something else in mind. It started with teachers assembling a meeting with the Eighth Years one day and the students endured a two hour lecture about how they knew what they are doing and how its not good for their year from the perspective of the other people from the outside, how relationships are wrong in general (they were adults for crying out loud) and they would find out one way or another and if they find out it would not be pretty. This conversation resulted in the partition between the Eighth Years once more. Teachers then found students to act as spies to their own classroom with a promise of a prefect badge and a couple of O's. Some relationships were outed to the teachers, like Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley, the day after they got together they got torn by the teachers and they decided to break things off as the teachers completely turned Ginny's outlook about Blaise upside down, even though they both love each other it just didn't seem to hold any worth to Ginny, and then it's Pansy Parkinson and Dean Thomas. Pretty rare set of people to get together, but it seemed they had been together even before the war started, which was pretty shocking. The teachers have torn the strong willed Pansy and she broke down infront of Harry the day it happened and came over to Grimmauld Place so she could use his floo to call Dean, since her parents are in probation and she didn't want them knowing about her contact with a Gryffindor and she didn't like the Ministry monitoring her calls. Seeing Pansy cry was the most heartbreaking thing Harry had seen as he never saw Pansy cry, and Draco told him he never saw Pansy cry before himself, and the fact that she came to Harry in such a vulnerable state showed how much she trusts him, it really showed she really loved Thomas. Then the teachers started to keep an eye on Harry, their Golden Boy, and Draco, The ex-Death Eater, who have been together for a few months now and the students seem to be noticing their softened edges towards each other, even the moles have taken notice.

"Oh," Blaise said, rolling his eyes, he has gotten into a fight with Ron for some stuffs between those two where Ron has dragged Blaise' preference to spend more time with Draco, Ginny and Harry rather than him and the other guys. They seemed to hit it off pretty quickly at the start of the year since Blaise had not been directly involved in the War, unlike Draco who Ron started a reluctant friendship with but surprisingly they seemed to be getting close, unsurprisingly they also tend to get into a ton of fights, which ends everytime with Draco making an effort and going to him rather than Ron who seemed to be thinking too high about himself to have 'petty' fights with Draco.

"Mainly everyone started to get angry at each other after that birthday party fiasco right?" Hermione asked, but didn't seem to be waiting for a response. Ron had liked Daphne Greengrass and decided to set up a surprise birthday for the Slytherins and a couple of the Gryffindors, which excluded Hermione, Harry, Pansy, Dean, Blaise, Millicent Bulstrode and Ginny. If it was not for Draco none of them would have known about the party, and Draco had to go to the party as he was the one who was supposed to get the cake, apparently, leaving Harry pretty much a little heartbroken. Millicent took it the hardest as she was really close to Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, but still was not invited. Hermione and Pansy didn't seem to be too effected by it as they had gotten used to this type of treatment but Harry could not believe Ron would have abandoned him, and called Draco.

Ron had been avoiding Harry ever since and since they all are given their Easter breaks, almost everyone would be leaving the Hogwarts grounds and due to some issues with the Ministry the holiday had been extended. 

"Yeah," Harry pressed, not really wanting to know where this conversation is leading to. 

"Both parties have misunderstood each other so much," Hermione continued ignoring Harry. 

Draco hummed at that and listened looking at the grass and plucking few of them.

"So why don't you all speak and clear them out? And Draco..Harry," Hermione looked at each of them as she addressed them. This earned her an almost frustrated sigh from Harry.

"What," Draco asked in French as he turned to look at her.

"And Pansy should be careful, a LOT," she enunciated the last word.

"For what?" Blaise asked, furrowing his brows, resisting his urge to roll his eyes. 

"Be careful, that's it. Things are going out of control, a huge problem might occur after school starts again," this resulted in Hermione getting frustrated sighs in response from the couple.

"Okay," Draco replied looking down at his palm as he traced his finger over the lines.

"Draco and Harry," Blaise started.

"Be very careful," Hermione and Blaise said in unison causing Blaise to let out a quiet chuckle.

"They know what's happening between you two, they have seen you sneaking around couple of times and by the looks of it may have also seen you both being intimate," Hermione said frowning.

"Be careful you guys, Ron told me he knew about everything," Blaise said. 

"And he decides to inform us now," Harry thought as he gritted his teeth at the thought of Ron spying on them. Harry didnt tell Ron about him dating Draco because since the start of Eighth Year he had been distant with Harry and Hermione. Harry couldn't really trust Ron on this since he still didnt like the concept of the Slytherins talking with them eventhough he likes a girl from Slytherin and he has all the Eighth Year Slytherins as his friends that he seems to trust more than Hermione and Harry.

"If the teachers ask them, they won't hesitate to rat you out," Hermione sighed.

"They wouldn't," Blaise said shaking his head not believing the Gryffindors would get so low. 

"They will, they told me," Hermione said gritting her teeth, her hands clenched in fists. Blaise' eyebrows shot up in shock.

Harry stood up excusing himself and walking away from the tiny group of friends needing to talk to Draco and get his comfort, but not knowing how. The teachers are all new this year, no one actually part of the war, everyone else were teaching the lower classes and left them in the hands of these monsters. They were racist, and they couldn't go past the fact that they were children of war and that they could finally get a path in a true happiness but all they seem to do is ruin their already broken lives.

Draco stood up and followed Harry, Harry could hear his soft steps behind his and desperately wanted to hug him and cry but all he could do was turn around and face Draco looking like death.

"I can't get you in trouble, I'm telling you I cannot get you in trouble, I refuse to get you in trouble," Harry rushed in one breath shaking his head frantically. 

"I don't want you to get in trouble too, what can we do?" Draco asked his expression desperate.

"Maybe we should end this...like for real for a while..." Harry hesitated, avoiding Draco's eyes, in fear of his reaction, the words burned his tongue as it left his mouth. Harry felt his lips wobbling but bit down on it to control himself from crying. "One option." Harry added surprisingly with a steady voice.

"I know," Draco replied looking out at the Black Lake, his lips parted as he inhaled a deep sigh.

"For a while. I'm so sorry, that's all I could think," Harry quickly added.

"I was going to say that but couldn't, and I get it, almost everyone knows," Draco said looking at Harry's face.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at Draco.

"I don't want us to go through problems again as school starts." Draco said.

"I honestly don't like to throw you into trouble, I don't care if I get in trouble," Harry said scowling.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," Draco said in earnest.

"It doesn't matter," Harry shook his head looking down at his shoe.

"Let's just stop for a while, and it matters to me," Draco said reaching out to touch Harry's hand but retreated his hand back to his side. The words cut through Harry.

"Wow...I'm sorry I was too blunt earlier, it hurts too much hearing this and saying it," Harry said his eyes glistening slightly.

"It's okay baby, I actually don't care that these guys know but I don't want us to go through all that again, I know, I'm so sorry," Draco said this time taking Harry's hand in his hold.

"Still friends?" Harry asked hopefully, not wanting to lose Draco completely from his life. 

"We will always be," Draco said squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I can't call you baby now," Draco added giving a weak attempt at a chuckle which fell flat.

"I'm so sorry," Harry looked at Draco, his face twisted in agony. "Just for awhile, just for awhile, just for awhile, that's all," Harry blabbered, wanting to reassure Draco as much as himself.

"Yeah," Draco said. "So that's it for now? We should probably say the group," Draco said not moving from his spot, neither did Harry.

"Yeah, let it spread, "Harry said, looking torn. Regretting his words since the start of this conversation. All he wanted to do was say fuck them all and kiss Draco but that might result in them getting expelled for all they knew. Even McGonagall wouldn't be able to help them. "I'm sorry," Harry said not able to go past the guilt.

"It's really okay, I'm sorry," Draco replied.

"It's okay," Harry said, though neither of them felt okay.

"And thank you for giving me the most amazing time of my life," Draco said, smiling tightly. Harry let the few tears fall as he shook his head.

"Thank you for giving me the most beautiful few months if my life, I'm so sorry," Harry replied through a tight throat.

"You made me so happy I don't know how I'm going to return the favour," they said in unison, making them to break into weak smiles and sniffles.

"And It's okay." Draco said. "Don't put too much into your head, I don't want you to cry, please don't," Draco said wiping the tear streak and the on flow of tears on Harry's cheeks.

"I'll be okay, it's - fine," Harry's voice broke at the sentence. " I feel like I betrayed you from a happy future," Harry sobbed. Draco pulled him into his embrace and shushed him, talking soothingly into his head as he rocked them back and forth. Harry clung to him for dear life, fearing if he let go, Draco would disappear forever. "I love you truly, I love you so much, I honestly completely love you, and I would do anything to keep you safe, anything to keep you happy," Harry blabbered on into Draco's chest.

"I love you so much and me too dear, me too," Draco mumbled and kissed the top of Harry's mop of curls. "It's just a pause," Draco whispered. They were thankful everyone were either inside the castle or on their way to Hogsmeade so they wouldn't witness them in the most vulnerable state they were in.

As they calmed down enough to face their friends, Draco strode forward with Harry trailing behind him in a safe distance. Hermione and Blaise had been talking among each other quietly and straightened up when they noticed them both approaching.

"I'm just going to say it," Draco started as he came to a stop. "We are totally fed up of all the stuffs happening and how everyone are behaving in different ways, I don't want Harry   
to get in trouble and neither does he want me to get in some, so we decided to end this," Draco finished with his Malfoy mask on, that was easily looked past at his true emotions by his friends. 

"Actually you're going to fall in trouble, trust me," Hermione said matter-of-fact-ly.

"No, we're done," Harry said walking forward, his face blank with no emotion.

"I am not saying you to stop it, it's upto you, but be careful," Hermione pressed.

"Just inform Ron the next time he talks," Harry said, his voice tired.

"Show them that you have broken up, now i feel bad," Hermione frowned, looking down at her hands. "I didn't want you to end this, there are many other ways to solve problems," Hermione mumbled.

"You guys are just lying," Blaise chuckled loudly, then looked at the solemn looks on both their faces and asked in shock, "You guys are serious? You both are stupid," he looked between the two of them perplexed and soon his expression turned furious and got up to storm off.

Harry grabbed his arm and tried to reason, "If we get in trouble now, it's over, felt like that's the right thing to do, I don't want to get him in trouble because of me, I dont want to be reason for this, I'm sorry, I don't have the strength to break one more time," Harry begged. Blaise tried shaking his hand off but stopped when Draco laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"And it's better if we say it a while later so he wouldn't think it was all a set up," Hermione said as they all sat around again, a noticeable gap between Harry and Draco.


End file.
